제발, 날 봐 주세요!
by evilkyung
Summary: Jantung Yixing berdetak begitu kencang, dan wajahnya kini memanas. / Joonxing-Sulay slight SuDO-KyungMyeon / Oneshot / DLDR / Mind to rnr?


Dinner Time

Cast  
>Kim Joonmyeon<br>Zhang Yixing  
>Other EXO's member as cameo<p>

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Genre  
>Romance, and a little bit angsty? Hurt? Idk.<p>

Summary  
>Jantung Yixing berdetak begitu kencang, dan wajahnya kini memanas  Joonxing-Sulay slight / Oneshot / DLDR / Mind to rnr?

Warning  
>MENJADIKAN KYUNGSOO DAN JOONMYEON SEBAGAI PERAN SEMI ANTAGONIS.<br>[[KALAU NGGAK SUKA SAMA PERANNYA MENDING LEAVE AJA KAK. I've warned you. /emosi/]]  
>Alur pasaran, remake dari ff saya yang jadul banget dengan perubahan disana-sini, too much typos kayanya. Gaya penulisan seratus persen beda, keliatan dibagian akhir cerita ini kok.<p>

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joonmyeonnie!" ucap seorang yeoja kesal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah seorang namja yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Joonmyeonnie' tadi. "Myeon! Myeon! JOONMYEON!" teriak yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi. 'Anak ini kesambet apa sih? Dari tadi ngelamun mulu-_-' batin yeoja tadi. "YAK! KIM JOONMYEON!"

"Aish, Yixing-er. Berhentilah berteriak ditelingaku," jawab Joonmyeon cuek sambil menutup telinganya, lalu menatap kesatu titik lagi. "Ish~! Kau ini lagi ngapain sih? Dari tadi ngelihatin kesana terus," tanya Yixing, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Joonmyeon. "Lihat lah kesebelah sana Xing-er. Ada Kyungsoo. Dia cantik sekali,"

'Aigoo~ Tidak bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku?' batin Yixing merana. Jujur saja, sudah sejak lama sekali Yixing menyukai, ah, ani, lebih tepatnya mencintai sahabatnya itu. "Aigoo~ Uri Joonmyeonnie sudah besar ternyata. Haha~" Yixing mengacak-acak rambut Joonmyeon, lalu tertawa, sebenarnya, tawa itu bukan tawa lepas, karena hatinya tengah menangis pada saat ini.

"Tsk, aku memang sudah besar dari dulu Yixing-er =_=a"

.

"Xing-er~" pekik Joonmyeon saat dia sampai dirumah Yixing, dan langsung menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Yixing. "Wae, Myeonnie? Ada masalah?"

"Kyungsoo, Xing! Kyungsoo! Dia menerima cintaku~! Haha~!" Joonmyeon tanpa sadar memeluk Yixing sekali lagi, dengan erat pula. "Mwo….?" tanya Yixing dengan nada tidak percaya. "Waeyo?"

"Ah, aniya~ Chukkae, Myeon~ Wish you all the best with her, la~" Yixing kini melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon, dan mencubit pipi Joonmyeon pelan. "Terimakasih, Xing-er. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" balas Joonmyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yixing. "Cheonmaneyo, itu sudah tugasku, bukan?" Yixing memberikan senyumnya, bukan senyum manis seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum ketulusan dan kesedihan.

.

.

"Yixingie~"

"Eh, Joonmyeon?" ucap Yixing dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ne, Xingie~ ini aku~ Masa kau lupa dengan ku? Jahat~" rengek Joonmyeon. 'Apa ini mimpi? Pukul aku sekarang.' Batin Yixing. Dia menatap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. "Joonmyeon, apa ini mimpi?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tersenyum pada Yixing. "Kemarilah~" panggil Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba saja, Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing begitu erat, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa membatu tanpa bisa berkata apa. Tanpa terasa matanya berlinang. "Kenapa kau menangis, eum? Jangan menangis," ucap Joonmyeon lembut, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Yixing, agar tidak menangis lagi. "Kumohon, jangan menangis," kali ini Joonmyeon mengecup kedua pipi Yixing perlahan. "Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis. Hanya terlalu bahagia saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Eung~ Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… aku tidak suka melihat kedua mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata," jawab Joonmyeon sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yixing, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Yixing berdetak begitu kencang, dan wajahnya kini memanas.

10 cm, 7 cm, 5 cm, 2 cm.

.

.

.

KRING!

"Oh sial, cuma mimpi," rutuk Yixing, lalu meloncat dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju kesekolah.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Sebenarnya, dia merasa sangat malas kalau harus kesekolah dengan menaiki bus, karena dia terbiasa berangkat berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Namun… saat ini Joonmyeon tidak bisa menemaninya, karena… dia telah terlebih dahulu berangkat dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh! Ini sangat menyebalkan!

.

"Joonmyeon, kau ada dirumah sekarang?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di café biasa? Waktu lunch nanti?"

"Oke, bye~"

"Bye"

.

"Huft, aku harus menyampaikannya! Xing-er, fighting!" ucap Yixing menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera dia beranjak dari kamarnya, dan pergi menuju tempat dia dan Joonmyeon akan bertemu.

.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Yixing. "Ani~ baru sekitar 15 menit saja."

Hening, agak lama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menjadi seperti ini.

"Xing/Myeon" ucap mereka berbarengan. "Ladies first."

"Baiklah~ sebenarnya.. a.. aku…"

"Joonmyeonnie~!" pekik Kyungsoo senang ketika melihat Joonmyeon berada di café itu. "Hai, Yixing-sshi~" sapa Kyungsoo pada Yixing juga. "Hai," sapa Yixing balik.

"Myeon, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku takut menganggu kalian berdua. Bye~!" lanjut Yixing lalu pergi dari café itu secepat mengkin. "Hei! Zhang Yixing! Kembali!"

"Waeyo, Joonmyeonie?"

"Aniya~ Dia ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku, kau tidak perlu curiga chagi~"

.

Joonmyeon tengah membaca sebuah surat. Bisa kita lihat bahwa surat itu, ya… terlhat seperti surat cinta pada umumnya, namun yang mengherankan, surat itu berwarna dominan biru, dengan warna-warni lain disudut-sudutnya, yang membentuk desain yang indah –menurut Joonmyeon- dan itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Dibacanya surat itu dengan perlahan, dan matanya terbelalak kaget begitu tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu. Yixing.

Jadi… sahabatnya mencintainya? Joonmyeon merasa begitu bodoh, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu. Bahkan, sahabatnya itu rela tersakiti hanya untuk melihatnya bahagia. Mata Joonmyeon serasa memanas, ingin sekali dia menangis, tapi… dia adalah seorang namja. Namja yang baik adalah namja yang tidak menunjukkan air matanya didepan umum kan?

Jujur, saat ini Joonmyeon ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Yixing. Meminta maaf atas segala ke-tidak peka-annya terhadap perasaan yeoja itu. Tapi… Yixing tidak berada di Korea lagi sekarang, dia pulang kekampung halamannya, China, dan meneruskan pendidikannya disana.

Dan sekarang, Yixing sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, ditelfon tidak diangkat, email tidak dibalas, sms apa lagi. Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa bersalah, membuat sahabatnya terluka, dan mungkin… Yixing tidak mau menemuinya lagi, untuk selamanya.

.

**To: Kim -Babo- Joonmyeon**

**YA! Kim Joonmyeon, tidakkah kau tahu? Kau itu sahabat sekaligus idola terbaik bagiku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kehadiranmu dihidupku bagaikan sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang. Dan karena kaulah, aku bisa mengerti apa itu arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.**

**Kau tahu, Myeon? Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, sekali lagi, pada saat-saat terakhirku berada disampingmu, tapi sayangnya… kau lebih memilih pacarmu itu. Tentu saja, karena aku kan sahabat yang terlupakan kehadirannya :B**

**Terakhir, ijinkanlah kita menjadi kekasih, walau hanya dialam mimpi. Haha X"3  
>5-2-0 Myeon<strong>

**Jjang I Ssing**

**[[Aku sudah kembali ke China, tepatnya Changsa. Dan aku rasa, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disana :B]]  
>[[Aku sudah meninggalkan semua media sosial dan nomor teleponku yang lama]]<br>[[Dan yang terakhir, Mama bilang, bahwa Baba tidak akan dipindah ke Korea atau kemanapun -lagi-, karena Baba sudah akan pensiun dan dipindahtugaskan ke Changsha untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi kurasa… kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Goodbye~]]**

**Kkeut**

Remake dari FF OC x OC ke SuLay. Jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca… ini bukan plagiat ya. Maafkan kalo gaya penulisan beda [[maklum, dibikin waktu belum punya pengalaman jadi author]], atau mungkin ada beberapa typos.

Well. Ini kisah cinta lama sebenernya. Saya terlalu sering suka sama sahabat saya sendiri duh-_- dan akhir-akhirnya kejebak friendzone mulu-_- [[Bosen tau ga. Sekali-kali dapet love at first sight gitu napaaaa/?]]

Udah ah, no bacot lagi. Mind to rnr everyoneee?


End file.
